


Judgment That Will Never Come

by xHelenxOfxSlash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, For all the Genderswap lovers, Incest, Obviously Seeing As Dean's A Girl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam, Vaginal Sex, girl!Dean, maybe a little bit of plot, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHelenxOfxSlash/pseuds/xHelenxOfxSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I mind. Dee, you want me. We need to-” Sam started in his “caring and sharing voice.”<br/>“We don’t need to do anything. Besides, who says I want you, huh?” Before She knew what was happening Deanna was flipped over onto her back again, Sam’s hands slipping under the waistband of her shorts and cupping the wetness there. She let out an embarrassing mewl, face coloring with shame and arousal.<br/>“What does this say then? Damn well feels like arousal to me,” Sam said with steely resolve.<br/>“It’s not you, okay? I just haven’t gotten laid in a while, it’s not a big deal. Get off of me, little Brother!” She tried to rationalize her body’s reactions. The hand in her pants tightened its grasp, ripping a moan from Deanna’s throat.<br/>“Look at me and tell me it’s nothing. Tell me you’re disgusted” commanded softly. The only thing she did was shut her eyes, bracing herself for cruel laughter, a punch, anything. What came was a gentle hand, tugging her face in her brother’s direction.<br/>“Please… look at me,” Sam whispered with care. Deanna didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see his reaction, but his voice was too soft, too sweet. With a few tears escaping, she waited for judgment.<br/>-<br/>Annngst and Porn<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgment That Will Never Come

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for those of you waiting for the extra for the work "My Own Blood" I promise I've finished it, I just need to edit and revise before posting and I got in the mood for more Supernatural. I'm never NOT in the mood for Wincest, I am sooo down. Anyway, I was looking at Genderswap works and noticed that there are mostly Samanthas, which makes sense. But what about the angsty Girl!Dean who says "Noo Sam, this is wrong! We're siblings!" Well, I decided to rectify the situation. With Angst, Fluff, Humor, and... Biting? Use this to tide yourselves over until I finish the "My Own Blood" extra.
> 
> ****WARNING***  
> This work contains INCEST and EXPLICIT THEMES. Which, both the tags and summary indicate so you shouldn't have clicked on the story if you didn't like it... Who am I kidding? Everyone reading is a perv like me! Cheers!

Taking care of your kid brother while working twice as hard to be seen as a good hunter _despite_ your gender wasn’t easy. Deanna knew that, and understood that her life was inevitably going to be screwed up. What she didn’t know was how screwed up her own mind was. It didn’t surprise her that every thought was centered around her brother’s well being, what did was the thoughts that came afterward. There were things that she wanted so badly to do and it wasn’t safe, sane, or legal. She’d already given up everything for him: her food, her time, her education, her normal life, her heart. She was happy to give anything and everything to him, just so see that dimpled smile and those earnest eyes looking at her like she was his whole world.

So when Sam decided he wanted a normal life, she swallowed the hurt and drove him to the bus station. She had hugged him, given her blessing, and made sure to check up on him after he’d gotten to Stanford. Dad was furious, but having his best soldier still in the business helped to lessen his burning rage. She took his anger, dealt with his drinking, and worked even harder on hunts to keep him from pulling Sam out of school. It had worked for almost four years with just the two of them, but then Dad had gone missing.

Now life was miserable back on the road. Sam was mourning the death of Jessica, his perfect little girlfriend, and Dad’s absence. It was fine, _really_ , it didn’t hurt too badly that Deanna wasn’t enough anymore. So she sucked it up and made herself content with the Impala, her music, and Sam in the passenger seat. She was happy to search for Dad and tease Sam along the way, even if it pissed him off. But Sam didn’t see it that way, and felt the need to remind her how temporary his presence was, like now.

“Can you stop joking for one second so that we can talk?” Sam growled, slamming the door to another dinky motel room. Deanna dropped her bags onto the bed closest to the door before turning around with a false grin. He had been bitching the whole ride, and she had started to tease him just to keep from clocking him in the jaw.

“I don’t do chick-flick moments, Samantha, you know that” she told him with a sickly sweet tone. His expression darkened even further.

“I’ll deal with your crap now Deanna, but as soon as we find Dad…” He trailed off. It was like a knife in her gut, and she would know. A sliver of guilt worked its way into Sam’s eyes, but was soon replaced with determination; Deanna didn’t like that look.

“You’re gone, I get it Sammy, why are we going over this?” She dropped the act, slipping a mask of indifference over her face, waiting for him to speak. His eyes were like windows to the soul, emotions flitting across his face; anger, hurt, exasperation, but there was also a spark of something she couldn’t recognize. Sam dropped his bag at the door, face covered in shadows as he walked up to his sister.

“Why are you so set on annoying the crap out of, and antagonizing me whenever you can? Do you resent me that much for leaving?” Sam whispered out, inches from her face. She had to look up to maintain eye contact, face filling with confusion at the statement.

“What? Sam, no! I’m sorry that I’m an asshole, I was just kidding around with you, geez!” Deanna barked out in disbelief. Sam stepped into her space even further, causing her to step back to keep the respectable sibling distance. Usually, Sam would drop it and leave her alone, but tonight was different. Tonight looked like a disaster waiting to happen.

“What’s the truth, why can’t you have one serious conversation without it being a fight, huh? Are you just that hung up on making fun of me? I don’t get it Deanna, I know you’re bitter about me leaving, but this attitude is childish- even for you” He stalked toward her, following her backward until she hit the nearest wall, the spikes from her pixie cut brushing against it. His words were biting, and her shield could only stay up for so long. _He doesn’t mean it, he’s just lashing out because he misses his old life. He still loves you, just calm down._

“‘Cause I’m not that kind of person, alright? Now can you stop crowding me so I can unpack a little?” Deanna shot at him, trying to move past but his body was like a brick wall. There was a swoop of desire sinking into her gut, and she was so close to snapping that she could almost hear a creaking sound, like brittle bone, within her mind.

“Tell me the truth Dee, I know when you’re lying. I don’t know what you’re hiding, but it ends now.” Sam told her in a commanding tone, boxing her in by placing his forearms on either side of her and leaning into the wall. It sent a shiver down her spine, goose bumps starting to raise.

“There’s nothing to tell! My problem is that you won’t get out of my fucking space, man!” She yelled in his face. Below the facade she was starting to panic. She knew that telling him could go one of two ways: He would be disgusted and walk out, or he’d laugh in her face, holding it over her for the rest of her life. There was no chance of him reciprocating, and even if he did, she’d shut it down. She needed to get gone, and fast.

“That’s bullshit and you know it! Why are you so set on shutting me out of whatever’s bothering you?” Sam questioned in a hurt tone. His eyes were going straight to her heart, breaking down her protective shell and making her inner walls instinctively clench over air.

“Maybe I want to deal with crap without you breathing down my neck! Or maybe I’d like you to at least pretend that you like being on the road with me!” Deanna fired back. His face jerked back slightly, as if he’d been slapped, before moving forward into her space once more. She could tell it was the wrong thing to say, he wasn’t ever going to leave it alone now.

“That’s a lie, you know I love being with you. Is all of this because you can’t stand the thought of me being happy without following you around like a lost puppy? Because you didn’t get out fast enough so now you’re stuck with the family business? Or is it because I left and now you’re going to make me pay for it whenever we’re together?” Sam murmured in a steely voice, eyes searching hers with anger and just plain bitchiness. Deanna saw red, eyes burning and fury building, then came the metaphorical snap.

She kneed him in the groin as hard as she could, causing him to bend forward in agony, head butting him when they became level with each other. Before he could gain any footing, she kicked him down to his side, adding in a few punches to stave off her anger. He didn’t try to counterattack, only blocking the worst blows.

“I don’t know what sick, twisted bitch you think I am, Samuel, but it ain’t that.” She snarled out before deliberately stepping over him. She had to get out of there before he was able to fight back so she strode toward the door. “I need a Goddamn drink.”

She didn’t make it that far as Sam decided he didn’t want her to leave just yet. He was up in seconds, grabbing her arm and reeling her in with a strength that greatly outmatched hers. She made a grunt of protest turning around and landing a solid punch to his side. He was still able to lock her in place, until she kicked out his knee and sent them sprawling onto the closest bed, which happened to be Sam’s. The next two minutes were spent in a fight for dominance, both of them pulling all of their dirtiest tricks. It had inevitably ended with Sam pinning Deanna down with his gorilla arms, seeing as Deanna couldn’t use her speed to attack and retreat. It didn’t help that she was ridiculously turned on by Sam’s strong body holding her in place, and his breath ghosting over her skin.

“Deanna, just tell me what’s wrong then. What did I do, or not do? Why do you give me pained expressions when you think I’m not looking and cut me down when you know I am? I know this isn’t about me going to school” Sam murmured in a soft tone, breaking another piece of her heart off. She looked up at him, a lump forming in her throat, the sting in her eyes increasing.

“Sam, you wouldn’t understand even if I told you. This isn’t something you can help with, I’ve gotta carry the burden. That’s just the way it’s got to-” She started in a shaky voice, but was cut off by Sam’s hard tone.

“No you don’t Dee, I need you to understand that you’re not alone in this. I’m here for you, no matter how fucked up things get, I’ll be there for you - just like you’ve been there for me” He emphasized his words by pushing forward slightly with his hands to give her comfort with each word. It only served to heighten her arousal. With Sam looming over her, hair mussed, clothes rumpled, she had to work to focus on Sam’s words instead of the beautiful display.

“I know I’m not alone, Sammy. I just need you to leave this be. I’m tired, I’ve been driving too long, and I’ve been an asshole. So I’d appreciate it if you’d get off so that I can get to my bed and sleep.” Deanna was proud that her voice was steady, if a little resigned. He shifted his knee between her legs unconsciously, rubbing against her and giving delicious friction to her problem.

She couldn’t hold back the half-moan-half-whimper that escaped her. Their gazes locked before Sam slowly looked at where his knee was pressing. He was pulling back when he finally took notice to her dilated pupils and stuttered breaths.

“Deanna…” Sam’s voice trailed off in question. She tried her best to show him nothing, to show him a mask of cocky indifference. It was turning out to be harder than usual.

“Well? You gonna get off me so I can go sleep or am I gonna be stuck in a pointless staring contest for the rest of the night?” Deanna asked with a bored voice. There was the slightest waver in her sentence, letting the over observational Sam figure out the source of her distress. She tried to look away from him and keep him in the dark, but his full body tense told her it was too late.

“Deanna, you…” Sam asked in a raspy murmur, licking his lips in an attempt to wet them. She refused to look, she’d deny his assumptions until her death if she had to. She felt him shift forward further, his scent filling her nostrils and serving to make her dizzy. She was almost certain her panties were soaked by now. Deanna was somehow able to maneuver herself onto her stomach, Sam stubbornly looming over her.

“If I can’t sleep in my bed, then I’m sleeping here, and _you_ can sleep by the door.” Deanna uttered bitterly, resting her head on her crossed forearms. She could probably get away if she didn’t mind dealing serious damage, but this was Sam, so she refrained. Sam’s body was almost blanketing her’s with how close he was, his face turned into the crook of her neck. If Sam wouldn’t let this go, Deanna’s days of being allowed this close would cut short, leaving the loneliness to swallow her whole.

“Deanna, you… like me, don’t you?” Sam asked quietly into his sister’s neck, posed more as a statement rather than an inquiry.

“‘Course I like you, kiddo! I’ll always like you; I’d like you no matter what” Deanna responded immediately, voice muffled by her arms. She felt and heard his frustrated sigh, silently hoping that he’d save her the embarrassment and just leave. One of his hands moved from beside her head and started to trail along her back. She couldn’t have stopped him, even if she wanted to. His large hand covered a whole shoulder blade, like a brand over her back.

She was fine with him rubbing her back with his perfect hands, not noticing that his hand was sliding lower, almost moving to her side. Every place he touched was on fire, Deanna biting the inside of her cheek to stop from moaning. His hand was rubbing along the strip of skin exposed under her tank top, trailing down to the skin above her waistband.

Deanna became alert when Sam’s hand moved under her, reaching her lower stomach and staying there. If he felt between her legs, she knew he’d find the wet spot on her ridiculously short shorts. She wriggled uncomfortably, unable to move farther than the area boxed in by Sam.

“You mind moving, Sasquatch? I’d really like to sleep without your arms latching on to me” Deanna muttered uncomfortably, almost certain that Sam was going to start making fun of her any second. He’d pull back and call her a sick fuck, creepily perving on her brother.

“Yeah, I mind. Dee, you want me. We need to-” Sam started in his “caring and sharing voice.” She snorted and cut him off:

“We don’t _need_ to do anything. Besides, who says I want you, huh?” Before She knew what was happening Deanna was flipped over onto her back, Sam’s hands slipping under the waistband of her shorts and cupping the wetness there. She let out an embarrassing mewl, face coloring with shame and arousal. She avoided his eyes, afraid of what she’d find, the disgust that she just knew was there. She felt the fluid multiplying in her eyes, but stubbornly bit her tongue and choked it down, glaring a hole into the floral print motel wall.

“What does this say then? Damn well feels like arousal to me,” Sam said with steely resolve.

“It’s not you, okay? I just haven’t gotten laid in a while, it’s not a big deal. The problem is you putting a hand on my vagina, that’s sick! Get off of me, little brother!” She tried to rationalize her body’s reactions. She wasn’t fooling either of them, feeling as much as hearing the frustrated growl. The hand in her pants tightened its grasp, ripping a moan from Deanna’s throat.

“Look at me and tell me it’s nothing, tell me you’re disgusted,” commanded softly, waiting for her to understand what he was doing. She stayed still, as if she hadn’t heard him at all. The only thing she did was shut her eyes, bracing herself for cruel laughter, a punch, anything. What came was a gentle hand, tugging her face in her brother’s direction, thumb rubbing circles into her cheek.

“Please… look at me,” Sam whispered with care. Deanna didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see his reaction, but his voice was too soft, too sweet. She slowly opened her eyes, to see an expression of joy gracing Sam’s boyish features. She refused to believe her eyes. With a few tears escaping, she waited for judgment.

“Samy, please don’t drag this out… I know I’m sick, okay? Now can we forget this ever happened so I can sleep?” Deanna tried to break away, but his heavy body had her pinned. She was sharply aware of the hand, still cupping her, turning her on with the slightest twitch. Sam’s face filled with confusion, before he seemed to have a revelation. Leaning forward, Sam captured his sister’s lips with his own, kissing her with gentle passion. Deanna was left shocked and unmoving, not understanding the game he was playing. She felt the other shoe getting ready to drop when he pulled away, looking at her with exasperated affection.

“Deanna, I feel the same way. I’ve wanted you ever since I learned what sex _was_ ” Sam rushed out in a breathless laugh. It didn’t help to ease her nerves, he was normal and this was _so sick._

“Sam, this isn’t right! We’re - we’re siblings, I’m just messed up and - and you’re confused!” Deanna struggled to get free, but she was still caged by her yeti of a brother. She couldn’t escape the burning glare, feeling his hand start to rub at her folds, she couldn’t hold back the embarrassing noises she was making, couldn’t push his hand away. She couldn’t stop it, but she hoped he’d come to his senses in the next thirty seconds because she only had so much control.

“Does it look like I care, Dee? Like I’m confused?” Sam asked her huskily, pinching her clit to emphasize how serious he was. She arched into the touch, unable to control the rolling of her hips.

“Don’t do this to spare my feelings, Sam. Don’t give - ah- me a pity fuck and a few empty words of sympathy so that we’ll be okay,” She forced out past the lump in her throat. Just how badly had she messed up her brother? Sam let out an almost inhuman snarl, pulling his hand out of her shorts to grab her shirt, tearing it open.

Buttons went flying, but Sam wasn’t paying attention to the mess he’d made, he was busy concentrating on his sister’s gorgeous figure, her reaction. He trapped her hips between his thighs, grabbing the remains of her shirt and throwing it behind him. Deanna had never seen him get out of that many shirts so fast, eyes drawn to his tanned skin and toned muscles. He ground his hips down, most likely, to deliberately show her how hard he was. She was too shocked to move, she’d never seen this animalistic side of Sam. _God, that’s so freaking hot._

“I think I can figure out what I want for myself: I want you, Dee” He growled out, eyes begging her to believe him. He stilled, waiting for her to stop him. She knew it was her decision whether or not this continued. She tried to fight it, tried to have morals, but she was no Socrates. She wouldn’t deny herself the one thing that would save her, give her happiness, when it was being offered like a cherry pie on a platter.

With great hesitation, she placed her hands on his stomach, slowly trailing up the hard lines of his body. Once she’d gotten to his shoulders, she pulled him down so that their lips could meet. If it brought happiness to Sam, then she’d do it, and if she found happiness too then that was just a bonus. He smiled into the kiss before draping himself over her body and putting everything he had into the motion of their lips.

Their hands trailed up and down each other’s bodies, reveling in the feeling of their fantasies coming alive. Her brother’s hands slid behind her once more to slowly unhook her bra, giving her enough time to push him away. She just tugged at the closest strand of his hair, giving him a reassuring smile. He rested his face on her stomach, smile caressing her skin as he slid the fabric from her shoulders. As soon as he’d thrown the bra behind him, his hands were on her breasts, pinching and twisting her dusky nipples, reveling in her every moan.

Deanna had never felt so cared for during sex, her actions worshipped. He made her feel like she was perfect, and she loved him for that. His mouth closed over her left nipple, hand trailing down to open her shorts. She lifted her hips, helping her brother to slide her out of the restricting material. Sam took a moment to sit back on his heels, staring at the beautiful woman beneath him. Her face flamed at the scrutiny, quickies in alleyways and bathroom stalls were nothing like this and she felt like a virgin all over again. He leaned down again to kiss her with a hunger, his tongue sneaking past his lips and prodding at hers, a silent question. She opened her mouth with a moan, loving the fight for dominance that they both knew would end in Sam’s victory. She snuck a hand between their bodies, popping the button on Sam’s jeans.

“Get naked. I want you in me, baby boy” She purred into his ear once they’d broken for air. She felt his cock twitch against her thigh, giving her immense satisfaction. He was up in seconds and shucking his jeans and boxers. Stumbling over to his duffle, he found a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He was adorably clumsy with how quickly he made it back to the bed and looming over her, but she was too horny to laugh at him.

It was Deanna’s turn to ogle at her little brother’s body. She’d seen him mostly naked plenty of times before, but seeing that dark spark in his eyes and the cock bobbing at his stomach was a completely different experience. She looked down to stare at his huge dick, feeling fresh slick accumulating at the thought of him inside her. No longer able to wait, she grabbed on to Sam’s monstrous cock, pulling inward, bringing Sam closer with the most delicious groan.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Dee” Sam panted out, his hazel irises all but lost to the black of his pupils. Deanna imagined that her green eyes were the same. She let out a husky laugh, before rubbing at his member to push him into action.

Before she knew what was happening, Sam’s giant hand was back over her cunt, rubbing teasingly between her folds. He was killing her, and she liked it. When the first finger slipped into her, she let out a surprised yelp, but soon started bucking her hips to seek more. Sam smirked at her, pulling his face down to lick and suck along her hips and thighs. He moved upward, making his way toward her face, a second finger sliding in once he’d reached her breasts. She was openly keening now, needing more, something bigger. Sam decided they had all the time in the world, however, and insisted on teasing her to madness.

He was on the fourth finger by the time he made it to his sister’s lips, seeming to have a fixation on her admittedly well endowed chest. She was pleading him, broken words filled with a ravenous hunger and sharp nails digging into his scalp. But he still prepared her, as gently as he could, even with his control slipping. Deanna ran her hands down his back, reaching her destination and grabbing his ass cheeks hard. He grunted in pain and pleasure, pliant when she reeled him in. He pulled his fingers out while panting into her neck, his body was thrumming with energy ready to be let out, but he was careful still.

Deanna grabbed the condom next to her, ripping the packet open before slipping it onto her brother’s engorged member with a slow sensuality. Sam was half mad with lust, wanting nothing more than to sink into her tight heat. He grabbed the lube, lathering more onto his cock to ease the passage, then rested his forearm next to Deanna’s head so that he could cover her.

His other hand held his member steady, pressing the blunt head against her opening, giving little pushes to tease at her hole. Deanna was so fucking done, she needed him to be in her five minutes ago.

“Do it, now.” Deanna half snarled half begged. Sam smirked before surging forward, bottoming out with one thrust, all coherent thought flooding from his sister’s mind. She’d never felt anything this thick filling her, and she loved it. He’d paused for her to accustom to the stretch and burn of his size, which she was grateful for. Once she felt the pain recede, she shifted her hips experimentally, all her nerve endings singing with pleasure.

“Move” was all she could say, too caught up in the pleasure to string words together. Sam’s forehead fell once again into the crook of her neck, head nodding before he slid backward. He was almost all the way out of her, until he thrust back in, making both of them moan. He started to move at a faster pace, causing Deanna to melt into the pleasure and warmth. She gave as good as she got, meeting him at every stroke, running her hands over him, pulling his hair. The sound of moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room, both getting caught up in the push and pull of each thrust.

Deanna loved the way her body seemed to suck him in, like he was meant to be there. Her sweat slick hands grabbed at his biceps, feeling the heat rising in her belly. Sam didn’t seem to be doing much better, incoherent noises falling from his mouth as he sucked at her neck and moved with fervor.

“Oh god, Dee… So perfect,” He murmured into the shell of her ear in between thrusts, her juices were dripping in anticipation at the impending orgasm. His softly spoken words weren’t helping her to hold off the impending orgasm. “So tight… I-I can’t hold it much longer,”

She moaned in agreement, speeding up her movements and working a hand between them to flick at her clit. Sam snaked a hand up to grab one of her nipples, tugging at it with skill, making Deanna moan her brother’s name.

One last thrust against her G-spot with a well timed flick shot Deanna over the edge. Her muscles clenched as her orgasm gushed out of her. The vice on Sam’s cock was enough to send him hurtling with her, twin cries sounding before they collapsed onto the bed. Sam managed to shift, avoiding crushing his sister, but didn’t move away. He wrapped his freakishly long limbs around her, pulling her back against his chest. Deanna’s protest was feeble, and stopped fighting much sooner than she would have liked to admit.

“I don’t cuddle” She mumbled in a petulant tone. Sam just smiled into her hair, agreeing sarcastically with her and trying to build his strength to clean them up. He built up the momentum to grab the discarded tatters of Deanna’s shirt, cleaning her first before tying off the condom and cleaning himself up.

He hesitated at the end of the bed, unsure if cuddling would be allowed a second time. the answer was given when Deanna, who lay on her back with her face in a pillow, shot out a slim arm and made grabby hands at his general direction.

He huffed fondly at her before settling them both under the covers, clinging to her smaller frame like a fucking octopus. She wouldn’t admit it later, but she relaxed and burrowed herself further into her brother’s impossible warmth. He tensed slightly after a moment, allowing the older woman to brace herself for a chick-flick moment.

“Deanna I need you to know that I meant what I said. I Love you, this wasn’t a one time thing for me. And… and I want this to be something…” Sam murmured out, trailing off hesitantly at the end. She knew his nerves were finally catching up to him, but all she could feel was relief at his desire to make this more.

“What like, exclusive?” Deanna asked with a facade of calm. She prayed to whatever was out there that he’d say yes - that they could be the only ones. She shoved down the hope just in case he didn’t mean it like that. He tensed at her words, apprehension oozing out of him.

“... Maybe?” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper, his alpha attitude completely gone. She found it helplessly endearing that he had to be reassured. It didn’t bother her, it just made her want to cuddle him all the more, which she’d never do on her own; _she had a rep to protect_.

“Well, damn, you’re unsure? Well, if you’re getting cold feet I guess I’ll have to settle for anonymous fucks along the road. Maybe I could find a giant with a big, fat,  juicy, di-” Deanna told him with a fake sigh, making her voice dramatically woeful. He covered her mouth with his hand, cutting off the profanities.

“Don’t be a jerk, Deanna” He said in the sternest voice he could muster, which wasn’t very stern due to the giddiness slipping through his voice. “You’ll really stop sleeping around?”

“Do I have to write it on the walls? Jesus, you’re clingy” Deanna told him, exasperated. His arms tightened around her, his heartbeat lulling. Anything hurtful she could say wouldn’t bring Sam down now, he was grinning into her neck, leaving small kisses at the nape.

“I love you, Dee” Sam murmured to her, legs entwining with hers.

“Yeah, me too, Sammy,” Deanna mumbled out awkwardly. She yelped at the sharp pain in her shoulder.

“Did you just fucking bite me? You Bitch!” Deanna tried to sit up, but was held fast by Sam’s arms, for the millionth time. She couldn’t decide if she loved or hated those arms.

“You don’t get to pull a Han Solo on me, Deanna. You’ve got to say it back.” Sam’s voice was adamant. She sighed in annoyance, but knew that he wouldn’t stop until she did.

“I love you too baby boy,” Deanna whispered it like a confession, enjoying the possessive curl of Sam’s arms and the smile buried into her back. Taking care of your kid brother while working twice as hard to be seen as a good hunter _despite_ your gender wasn’t easy. But if Deanna got to have the one thing she wanted most, well, then life couldn’t be so bad, could it?


End file.
